ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rising Suspicion
}} As the party passes a multitude of murdered dwarves, Haley comes to the realization that "Durkon" lied about what spell he was researching. It wasn't Protection from Sunlight, but the spell to speed up the vampire spawn process. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Brother Sandstone ◀ ▶ * Dwarf Defender with Red Hair ◀ * Dwarf Defender with Grey Hair ◀ * Dwarf Defender with Brown Hair ◀ * Dwarf Woman with Teal Shirt ◀ * Vampire Dwarf with Blonde Hair (13) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Bald Head (5) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head (1) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Shirt and Beard (7) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard (2) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Curly Beard and Hair ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Gray Beard (9) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Green Beard and Bald Head (12) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Green Bun (10) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Green Messy Hair (8) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress (6) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail (3) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Short Green Hair (4) ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Straight Blue Hair (11) ▶ * Two Vampire Dwarves * A Dwarf Transcript Vaarsuvius: (makes a ball of light appear) Light. Minrah: What's that for? Blackwing: Halflings and humans can't see in the dark. Minrah: Wow, not even shapes? Not even up close? Blackwing: They are such limited creatures. I choose to pity them. Belkar: OK, let's go. I've got the lead. Belkar: If one of these corpses pops up as a vampire, I want to stab it first. Plus the tracking thing. Roy: There's not going to be any more vampires, Belkar. Roy: The four that escaped here can't have made any more, because it takes three days for a vampire to rise after a person is killed. Roy: These dwarves were alive a few hours ago. Belkar: Wrong! Fake Durkon made a bunch of new ones back in the big purple temple! Now who's the one not remembering the plot? Roy: Yeah, because he had that staff. It had a secret spell in it that sped up the process, but I broke it back at the Godsmoot. Belkar: Oh. OK, good, then. Roy: We'll come back and deal with the corpses long before it becomes an inssue, if the world doesn't end. Roy: Maybe we can even raise some of them. The Order of the Stick and Minrah walk in silence. Haley: I'm just gonna... huh. Haley: I'm ust gonna throw this out there. Haley: I'm just spitballing. Haley: You know how Vampire Durkon spent all his time back on the airship using the staff to learn the Protection From Sunlight spell it had? Roy: Yeah? Haley: How do we, like, know which spell he was learning? Roy: ... Haley: I'm just saying, if I knew my Evil Doom Plan might hinge on me invading a subterranean country, I might not worry too much... The dwarf corpses around them begin to rise as vampires. Haley: ...about the sun. D&D Context * Light is a cantrip (0-level spell) available to all spellcasting classes. * It normally takes 1d4 days to spawn a vampire. Malack revealed he had discovered a spell to hasten the normal process in #878, and "Durkon" apparently researched how to cast that spell without the staff in #961. Trivia * This is the final appearance of Brother Sandstone and the Dwarf Defenders who first appeared in #1084. * This is the only other appearance of the Dwarf Defenders with gray hair and brown hair, and the dwarf woman with teal shirt. * This is the first appearance of the Vampire Dwarves. * In Panel 5, Belkar mentions how "Durkon" transformed the Creed of the Stone into vampires in #1017, and Roy mentions that he destroyed Malack's Staff in #1022. * In Panel 1, V’s eyes are not pink for the True Seeing while they cast Light. External Links * 1101}} View the comic * 538231}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Light